1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a mobile terminal that is able to implement two processes simultaneously or continuously, using a plurality of screens output on a display unit simultaneously.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Recently, one or more applications are used simultaneously or continuously as functions provided in a mobile terminal are diversified. However, the size of a screen displayed on the mobile terminal is limited and only one application is output on the screen at one time. Accordingly, a conventional mobile terminal has a disadvantage of ending the application implemented on the screen to implement another application.